


There She Is

by idilco, Salmonellagogo



Series: Fem!Jay [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Jason Todd, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: Bruce found out.





	There She Is

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested fem!Jay on Tumblr. I don't know where I'm going with this yet to be honest.

Jay was tiny for the age he claimed to be. Bruce knew this from day one. The baggy clothes he wore drowned him and hid any figure Jay might have had. And when he caught his small wrist, felt the bones there, Bruce knew without a doubt he could break them in half easily, could break Jay in half easily. But that was--because he was just a kid.

They should've given him a clue, and if not, the long lashes, the full lips, the curve of Jay's jaw should've given the kid away. Still, it took Bruce too long to figure it out. Three days, and by that time, Jay had stayed in the manor for two of them.

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked Jay.

“Does it matter?” Jay was not looking at him and now that Bruce knew, he didn't understand how he could've missed it. He--or, Bruce should say, she, was hunching and scowling. Her hair was a nest of messy brown curls, the front just long enough to hide one of her eyes when she tilted her head like that. She looked like she was ready to fight her way out of this if needed--like she probably already had had to at one point in her life, fight to escape a threat from a grown up man, and that thought feed the lump in Bruce's chest.

Bruce frowned. He had decided to take in a boy to train as Robin--but this… did this change things? It did. However, the look in her eyes, the hollowness around them that made the blue that much starker--the fierceness that made him consider, in the first place. He decided then, that it shouldn't matter. “No,” he said.

Jay looked up and at something in Bruce's face, she snorted. “Okay.”

“It's just….” It was rare for Bruce to be at lost for words. He cleared his throat. “Alfred will take you shopping. You need clothes.” Clothes that didn't belong to a boy that used to live there, but Bruce didn't say that.

Jay gave him a wry smile and swung her legs, before hopping down from the working table where she's perched. “Don't need girl clothes, if that's what you mean, though I'm not going to say no.”

Bruce was silent after that, and Jay stood there for a moment, the  _ drip drip drip _ of the cave's natural water source echoing in the cave.

“Are we done?”

Already, Bruce knew this would bring him a headache. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this. No one in this household had any inkling on how to deal with a girl her age. Bruce had to make some arrangements.

“Go upstairs,” he said. 


End file.
